


Coffeehouse Conflictions

by sunshinemckinley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Coffee, M/M, MalexMale, The Avengers - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, White Wolf - Freeform, barista, soft, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemckinley/pseuds/sunshinemckinley
Summary: Steve Rogers, a struggling, uncouth barista meets Bucky Barnes, the number one first person shooter game tester in the world.





	Coffeehouse Conflictions

Working at a drive through coffee place wasn’t so bad, but Steve was starting to question if he really wanted to spend the rest of his life working in a place where he was surrounded by stress. When he hit walls like this, Steve tried to figure out a way around the problem. He tried to think about the things that made him happy about the jobs. There was the wonderful smell of java in the morning, the adrenaline rush he got when the café got busy, and the cute customers that would walk in ever so often. However, the downsides almost seemed too much for Steve to take. There was the overwhelming stress of getting coffees out fast enough, the idiotic customers that pushed Steve to his wit’s end and the leaking dishwasher that constantly left Steve splashing around in puddles as he heated the milk. 

Steve knew he could never get anything with better hours. He hated to admit it, but his fashion sense was horrible. He was judged far too harshly when he showed up to interviews. His sandy blonde hair was a mess most of the time, and his cargo pants made his legs look thicker than they actually were. He tried to tidy himself up for interviews, but his lack of… well, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was lacking. Sure, his life didn’t have a lot of consistency. He’d been in the army, until they realised he was four years too young, then he’d moved onto college when the time came. He tried law, equine studies, arts, hospitality… you’d be able to point to any major on a list and Steve could probably tell you about how dreary it was, or how the teacher would drool when he taught the lesson. For Steve, lessons weren’t really his thing. He had to be in the field, otherwise he would lose concentration too easily. He loved having things to do with his hands, and maybe that was why he’d stuck with his barista job for so long. He got to push buttons, hold hot milk jugs, clean seemingly un-removable coffee stains from his clothes after his shift… okay, so maybe it wasn’t so great. 

As Steve continued to debate the strains of his job in his mind, the bell rang and in walked his favourite stranger. Bucky. Customers were all strangers after all, you never found out more about them than their names and maybe some small talk. For example, Steve knew Bucky was on a health kick. Apparently he’d wanted to try out veganism for a few weeks because it was supposed to help him lose weight. He had not heard this directly from Bucky himself, but from listening into a conversation in which one of his co-workers spent a rather long time speaking to him about video games. Steve had also learned, from that same conversation, that Bucky was a games tester. Steve couldn’t stand video games himself, but as he dried the milk jugs, he started to question whether getting into them would help him gain the confidence to talk to him. Well, maybe not gain the confidence, but perhaps give him something to talk about with the handsome stranger.

“Rogers! Can I get your assistance at the till?” Hodges called out. Steve gulped a little, mustering up the courage to go take orders. Usually, he avoided social interaction at work, especially with customers at the till. He often felt overly pressured by the whole thing. He could see the customers getting frustrated with his lack of talking and feel himself grow more and more awkward by the moment… but maybe this Bucky would forgive him for being awkward. Maybe he would be as sweet of a guy as he seemed from afar.

“Hey,” Bucky said, handing Steve a crinkled twenty. “Three iced coffees. One with sugar, one with caramel syrup, and the other with whipped cream,” He said, giving Steve a warm smile. Steve gulped a bit, allowing himself to nod rather sheepishly as he slowly put Bucky’s order through. He hesitated a moment before letting the words slip out of his mouth.   
“You having friends over or something?” Bucky let out a rather gentle laugh, surprising Steve a bit. Had he spoken incorrectly? Did he have coffee grinds on his forehead again? He fumbled a bit before handing Bucky his change.

“Sorry, shouldn’t have asked,” He apologised quietly, trying to look over Bucky to find a customer to stop their horribly awkward social interaction. Hodges rolled his eyes as he handed Bucky the coffee. 

“Stop getting your knickers in a twist Rogers. He’s not laughing at you,” Hodges stated, smirking as he took the tip from Bucky. Bucky’s eyes went wide as he realised, putting the tray down on the bench as he tugged on his man bun, adjusting it. That was the one thing Steve disliked about Bucky, his long hair. It was far too enticing for him to resist. He could imagine himself running his fingers through Bucky’s hands all day as he sat in Steve’s lap and probably crushed him… and his fashion sense. It was all too perfect. His shirts hung off his body perfectly, his denim jacket was the right in-between of oversized and fitting and his jeans were… skinny. He was the perfect image of a hipster, and for some reason instead of getting angry at how overly ironic the whole trend was, Steve wanted to kiss him.

“I’m sorry, I just… this is probably the only time I socialise with people. It’s just funny to me, the idea of sharing coffee with friends,” Bucky admitted, holding out his hand. “Bucky,” He stated. Steve stayed frozen and just slowly glanced down at Bucky’s hand. Would it be wrong to shake it? To leave it? He wasn’t sure. Hodge rolled his eyes and forced Steve’s hand into Bucky’s, giving him a look.

“I know you fear hipsters, but Bucky’s a legend. He’s the number one first person shooter tester in the world,” He stated, giving Bucky a nod. Steve blinked and smiled awkwardly. He had no clue what a first person shooter was, but it did sound rather concerning. “I… Steve,” He said, his cheeks turning a tinge pink. Hodge burst out laughing, causing Steve to retract his hand and shove it back in the apron pocket. Bucky smiled a bit. "Steve?"

“Sorry, caveman tends to avoid pop culture references of any kind, you’ll have to explain it to him some other time. Enjoy your night Buck,” Hodges said, waving him off. Bucky smiled a bit and looked Steve up and down. 

“Well, I’ll see you around Steve,” He said, fumbling with the tray and waving to both of them before exiting the café. Hodges sighed, shoving a cloth into Steve’s chest. “You’re closing. I have studying to get done tonight, make sure you turn off the lights,” He said, heading out to the cloak room. “Oh! Alright! Bye!” Steve called after him, groaning and resting his head on the bench as Hodges disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm not sure what the layout for this story will be just yet, but i'm planning to write a few chapters a week! the idea for this story was for me to be able to get my frustrations about work out of my system, so i decided this would be one of the best ways. as far as i know for now, this won't have any tragedy in it. it's just some light, comedic reading to hopefully lift your spirits! that's all from me for now, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
